makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo vs. Capcom/Balrog
Bio Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter. He was banned from boxing for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one (as well as his illegal maneuvers, particularly his headbutt), so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization, and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer. Movelist Normal Attacks *F Throw: *B Throw: *U Throw: *D Throw: Special Attacks *Dash Straight: Balrog executes a simple dash forward followed by a straight punch, with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. *Dash Upper: Balrog will slide forward and do an uppercut, with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. *Dash Low Straight: Balrog does a simple dash forward followed by a legs-aimed straight low punch, with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect, that floors the opponent if it hits. If the punch button is held, the attack instead becomes a Dash Swing Blow, an overhead swipe punch. *Dash Low Smash: Balrog peforms a simple dash forward followed by a stomach-aimed suckerpunch with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect *Dash Low Upper: Balrog does a forward dash, then crouches and peforms an uppercut with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. *Buffalo Head: Balrog launches himself forward into the air with a flying headbutt. *Turn Punch: Balrog turns his back to the opponent for a quick moment, then brings his arm back, charging, and thrusts forward quickly with a straight punch, complete with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. Super Combos *Crazy Buffalo: Balrog punches his fists together and then dashes forward, delivering five savage punches. What type of punches they are depends on whether the player is pressing down the kick button or not. If the player is not pressing kick when Balrog throws a punch, it will be a straight punch; if the player is pressing kick, the punch is an uppercut. *Gigaton Blow: Balrog performs his Turn Punch spin animation twice (freezing time to charge as with other Super Combos) and then immediately releases a multiple-hitting Turn Punch that will launch the foe forward upon the last hit, leaving them spiraling for a few seconds before they fall. The combo has a maximum of nine hits. *Violent Buffalo (Lvl. 2): Balrog punches his fists together and flexes out one of his biceps and dashes forward, delivering five savage punches, all of them having an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. Each of the first four punches hits twice while the fifth hits three times, making it an 11-hit combo if it connects perfectly. **The type of dash punches depends on whether the player is holding down the kick buttons or not. If the player is not holding down kick, Balrog throws a straight punch; if the player is holding down kick, the dash punch is a rushing uppercut. *Wild Bull (Lvl. 3): A more powerful version of Dirty Bull. Barlog begins to peforms his Turn Punch, if done, he will peform several illegal boxing moves, such as headbutting his opponent twice, violently stomps on his/her foot, then peforms his Ultimate Wild Smash, a single hit, yet powerful uppercut that sends his opponent higher. Misc. *Intro: Balrog peforms several jabs before shouting "Just try an' stop me!" *Taunt: Balrog punches his fists together 3 times while saying "Y'scared, chicken?" *Victory Pose: Balrog rips his shirt off and smiles on the camera while laughing. *Barlog's Rival is Little Mac. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom Category:Starter